


audio recording found in the wreckage of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: prompt wasWinchesters and, as, or versus Pirates. (Gen)bycaffienekitty. Please also be warned for llama content. :P





	

"Can you believe this shit?"

"What particular shit are you referring to? The fact that we're on a haunted boat, that we're dealing with at least a dozen pissed off spirits, or the fact that they're friggin' PIRATES?"

"All of it. And I blame you for this, Dean."

"How is it MY fault? You're the one who said, 'Go to Florida, at least the weather will be nice, and maybe we can hit the beach.' Great idea, college-boy."

"But I'm not the one who decided to go to Disney!"

"How was I supposed to know the pirates on the Pirates of the Carribean ride were REAL? And even if the possibility had crossed my mind, I would have thought they were all weenies like the ones in the movie!"

"Uh... Dean, I think we have a bigger problem."

"Bigger than pirates aiming friggin' cannons at us?"

"I think I see a llama."

"Every man for himself, Sammy!"

"Dean? Dean! Don't leave me here!"

"See you back at the car!"

"Not if I catch you first..."


End file.
